Beach Babe
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Warnings: I Don't Own Hetalia. OOC. The Kirkland family go to the beach over Fall Break and Arthur decides to take a walk.


**Beach Babe**

xx

For several years, high school student, Arthur Kirkland had been living in California, America. He had been there back when he passed 6th grade, over the vacation. His family consisted of eight total, and they had owned a factory back in England, which had made all sorts of things, but his parents had spent a lot of money to move it to America*. Harry, his dad, and Amelia, his mom**, had planned for their children, at the oldest to youngest, Allistor, Dylan, Eily, Caliean, Arthur and Peter***, and themselves to move for several months.

Allistor was the oldest, and was a senior in highschool, Dyland was a junior, the twins Eily and Caliean were sophmores, Arthur was a freshman, and Peter was still fifth grade. So far, half of the semester had passed, which had meant it was Fall break, but Arthur still hadn't gotten used to the campus.

It was early in the morning, and their parents had decided to take, which actually meant force for Arthur, all of them to go to the beach. His other siblings were excited to go, except Caliean, who didn't mind at all.

"Okay, I expect all of you to have fun," their mom, Amelia Kirkland announced. She had bright blond hair that went down to her lower back, and green eyes. She had a sun dress over her Dark Green Bikini. She looked over at Arthur. "_Especially_ you Arthur, you have to get out of your room and stop studying at some point."

'_Never thought you'd be telling us that,_' he thought to himself. He had Blonde hair and green eyes, like his mom, just a darker shade of blonde. He was clad in Black swim shorts with a Red stripe, and a Peach over shirt, with a White towel around his neck. His Peach, low v-neck shirt had a slit on both sleeves, that was buttoned at the end, which had showed off his slim arms, which had matched his slim body, that his shirt had slightly showed. "But, mum, I don't want to, Allistor and Dylan will just push me int to the water."

"Scottie, Dil, you better not pick on your younger brother again." Their father, Harry Kirkland said in a serious voice. He had Red hair the fell to his shoulders, and Blue eyes. He had full on Red swim shorts and a White shirt.

"I won't, _promise,_" Allistor claimed, knowing they totally would do that. He Red hair and Green eyes. He wore Blue swim short with a White stripe, with no shirt, obviously not shy about his six-pack.

"I won't, I promise," Dylan smiled a smile that just hid his evil intentions. He had Dark blonde hair and Green eyes, like Arthur and his mom. He had Yellow swim shorts with a Green stripe.

"See? They won't."

"Alright mum," he said, still not convinced.

"Alright, run along, children."

Allistor, Dylan, and Ca liean all went to the water, with Allistor being the most energetic of the three. Eily decided to walk around the beach and 'talk' with them, which actually meant flirt with the guys. And Peter had decided stay with his parents and build sand castles. "I'm just going to take a walk," Arthur decided.

"Arthur, go into the water with your brothers!" His father shouted.

"I will later!" He called back. Arthur actually had no intention of going into the water, let alone with his brother. With him, he had his wallet so he could buy a drink or ice cream whenever he wanted.

The side walk was quite wide, enough for five people to walk side by side. There were a lot of paths leading towards and away from the beach. He decided to take a left past the ice cream stand, where some girls had stood, whispering.

"Where is he going?" One of them whispered out of heaaring. "Is he _crazy?_ Does he even know that's where _they_ hang out?"

"Who's 'they' again?" The other whispered.

"Their troubling making guys, who look _hot_ but most are gay, some are bi and straight," Another answered.

Arthur hadn't heard them at all, nor was he aware of these guys' reputation, but he was aware of their presence. So he had decided to speed past them, so they wouldn't see him.

"Yo, Al!" One of the yelled.

Which obviously didn't work.

"Yeah Gil?" A Dirty Blonde-haired guy with a tanned, well built body, which had included a six-pack, wearing Blue swim shorts that hung fairly low, and Red skates, just like his other friends. On his wrist, he had a thick, Black bracelet, around his neck, a Silver chain necklace, and Dark sunglasses on his nose. He was also still dripping in sea water from swimming earlier.

"Look over there," Gilbert Beilschmidt temporarily turned away and stopped flirting, the same as his other friend, France Bonnefoy, with Alfred's younger brother, Mathew, to point at a blonde boy that Alfred will _surely_ be interested in, as he was gay. The others had stopped what they had doing to look too.

He looked over to where he was pointing, to see a slim, blonde quickly walking away from them. "Dibs, he's mine!" He shouted, and skated after him, keeping his eyes focused on the boy.

Arthur slowed down, when he thought he was a fair amount away from the, but he somehow ended up near the park, which was far off from the beach, but still shared the same, gigantic parking lot.

But he still had heard someone following him...on wheels. He slightly turned his head to see a guy from the group before. He quickly turned away and blushed heavily when he had seen how he had looked like.

Alfred quickly sped up to catch up with Arthur. "Hey, what's up?" He finally came to a stop at the side of him and slung his arm around his waist, successfully stopping the both of them.

"W-wut are you doing, bloody git?"

"Hmm, British?"

"Y-yes."

Alfred slid right in front of him and brought him closer to his chest, as he pushed up his glasses to rest on top of his head, which revealed his beautiful, sky blue eyes, making Arthur blush darker. "Name's Alfred, yours?"

"A-Arthur Kirkland." '_B-Bloody 'ell, he looks...looks, I don't I don't usually think this, but, he looks _hot!' You see, Arthur Kirkland isn't into girls at all, which receives him constant teasing from Allistor, he's into guys.

Alfred titled his head up to meet his eyes. "I've seen you before," he whispered, his warm breath ghosted upon Arthur's plump lips, which gave him a tingling sensation. "But where?"

"I-I go to Hetalia A-Academy, I'm F-Freshman."

"Junior," he slowly brought his head down further, to make a few centimeters between their lips****. "So that's where."

"Y-yeah," he blush even darker. '_W-why am I like thi__s? Getting weak-kneed with someone I just met._'

"Can I kiss you?" He slowly, oh-so-painfuly-slow, brought his head down to the other's.

"Y-yes, p-please." "_What am I saying? Why am I letting someone I just met, steal my first kiss?_'

Alfred, moved in more to meet the other's lips, "Oi! What are you doing to me brotha'?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and pull him away from him, just before they could meet. "Come on, Arthur, mum says I have to bring you back," he said, as he yanked his arm to go back.

"Wut are you doing, Allistor?! Let me go!"

"No can do, brother, mum to bring you back or else mum will ground me."

xXxBeach BabexXxBeach BabexXx

He sighed out of frustration, "I almost kissed him."

"So? What happened, Al?" Gilbert asked, once again, everyone turning to him.

"His brother got in the way," he came to a slow stop and just plopped right onto the ground.

"Mon ami, is _that_ your attitude? Just try again, in the name of l'amour!"

"Francis is right Al, if you really want him, just go after him, you can't give up on amor!" Antonio Hernández Carriedo exclaimed.

"They're right Al, go after him," his quiet brother, Mathew told him.

"You guys are right! Thanks Francis! Toni!" He immediately stood up, but before skating off, he said, "Oh! And Mathew."

"Wait! I want to come with you!" The 'Bad Touch Trio' exclaimed simultaneously, leaving the rest, especially Mathew, behind.

xXxBeach BabexXxBeach BabexXx

"Ow! Allistor! You're tugging on me to hard!" Arthur yelled.

"'ere he is mum," he said, as he pushed him onto the ground in front of him.

"Are you daft Allistor?! Don't rough-handle him!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry mum."

"And _you_ sir, where were you for the past _hour?!_" She yelled at Arthur.

"Sorry mum, when I went on the walk, something...came up."

"And wut is that?"

He flushed again.

"Mum, he was making out with boy earlier."

"W-was not!"

"Were too!"

"You interrupted us!'

"So you confess that you two were gonna kiss, huh?" Allistor smirked teasingly at his younger brother.

"Boys! Stop fightin'!"

"Sorry mum," they said at the same time.

"Now you two join your brothers in the water, and _don't_ fight, you 'ear me?"

"Yes," they both trudged over to water as they glared at each other, right after Arthur had

"This is all _your_ fault," Allistor growled.

"'ow is it _my_ fault?!"

"You were the one who took long!" He yelled, as they came up to them, which they were still in shallow water.

"They're at it again," Caliean stated, as they all started to go into deeper waters.

"You were the one that made mum mad by rough-handling me!"

"But you sta-" Allistor's eyes widened when he saw his brother go under. "Bloody 'hell! I forgot he can't swim!"

While the others wore shocked faces as they saw their older brother dive into the water.

Allistor held in his breath before diving into the water. His eyes struggled to see through dense water, but he could faintly see his brother's body lying on the sand, with some seaweed tangled around him. He swum down faster to untangle him, turns out, it was pretty tangled. So he had decided to rip the seaweed apart. He picked up his brother and started to swim back to shore, followed by his other brothers.

"Allistor! What happened to Arthur?!" Their mom exclaimed as he put him down near them.

He placed his ear to his brother's chest to check his brother's heartbeat. "It's beating, but he's not breathing!" He panicked.

"What happened to Arthur?!" They all, except Allistor, looked over at a tan, well built guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, along with three other people. He threw off his skates and immediately ran to his side, followed by his friends.

"Fuck, I'm gonna have to give him CPR," Allistor swore.

"Then give him!" Alfred yelled.

"I don't bloody know how to!"

"Then move aside, I know how!"

Allistor moved aside for Alfred. He lowered his head and held in a deep breath. He tilted Arthur's head back and opened his mouth. He pressed his lips to his and breathed and did it again. He then placed his right hand over the other, and pressed onto Arthur's chest repeatedly. He repeated the whole process, until started to hear him breathe. It was when he was in the middle of giving him a deep breath. His lips was pressed hard against the other's and he was currently breathing out. He then felt water being coughed into his mouth. He backed out and spit out the water. "Arthur?"

He continued to cough spit out the salt water in his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, and slowly adjusted to the light. Above him, he saw the tan blond with beautiful sky blue eyes. "Alfred?"

"Arthur!" They all shouted happily, as they all hugged him.

"You're alright!" Alfred kept his arms around him as the rest pulled out of the hug.

"I," he coughed again. "I am."

"I'm glad," he smiled into the other's soft hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Alright, alright, now let go of me wee brotha'" Allistor clasped his hand tightly onto Alfred's shoulder. He then leaned towaards him and whispered, "You better not hurt him or any of me siblings, got it laddie?" He then leaned back out.

As you can see, Allistor is a _very_ protective older brother. Even if he bullied his little brother by calling him names and at those rare times, throwing some punches at him, but they weren't too bad. Despite all this, he didn't want anyone else to his his little brother, nor any of his siblings. Hey may come off has a jerk of a brother, but all that tough exterior covered his softness. He just didn't want anyone to he was really like that, or his reputation would be ruined.

"Ow ow ow! Okay, okay!" He then unwrapped his arms around Arthur and backed away from him, fearing that he'd break his shoulder or do anything worse.

"Allistor!" His mom scolded.

"Wut? I'm just protecting me wee brotha'"

"I don't _need_ any protection from _you_," he sent over a glare at him and looked at Alfred. "Can I talk to you, Alfred? _Alone._" He had emphasized that last word so his eldest brother would get his message.

"Umm, okay," he held out his hand to pull him up onto his feet.

XxxBeach BabexXxBeach BabexXx

They walked over to a secluded are, past the are where Alfred and his friends hung out. Alfred, now with his skates back on, stood in front of Arthur, even if it was _very_ cheesy, was holding each of his hands in his own. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes, well...about earlier...I-I would, um, I-I w-would l-like to..." he blushed even darker in embarrassment of what he was about to say.

"You would like to continue where we left off, don'cha?"

"F-first of all, it's 'don't you.' Secondly, you were supposed to say, 'am I right?' T-thirdly, y-yes."

"Well, I would love to oblige," he freed one of his hands and took Arthur's chin his hand. He titled his head up for their eyes to meet. He slowly leaned in towards him, and finally, _finally,_ captured his lips with his own.

xx

*-Not sure if this is possible but since this is my story, I'm making it possible.

**-I chose these because it said it was the most common names in 2011 in the UK or something

***-Allistor-Scotland, Dylan-Wales, Eily-Ireland, Caliean-Northern Ireland, Arthur-England(But you should already know that), Peter-Sealand

****-Is it wrong that I was giggling the whole time?

Fuji Kumori: Update version is here!


End file.
